


Trauma

by Pancaku92, thatolikid



Category: EXO (Band), Golden Child (Korea Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gangs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Smut, Violence, almost everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: Dino's parents were the type of rich ass parents who would constantly be on vacation. While normally other parents like that would do homeschooling or tutoring as schooling his parents elected to let him go to a school based on the countless articles citing how it is best for a child to have socialization. Dino had friends, but was forbidden to see them past school times, as his parents wanted him to have extra tutoring and lessons. That forced him to grow up with nannies and tutors for parents. He hated his parents for this, almost to the point where he wishes they would die. Well, one day he got the news that his parents died in a plane crash and he was finally free. He did what his parents forbade and skipped classes, did drugs, openly date his boyfriend and have many parties. One day in an alleyway he tries to intervene in a situation and get entangles in Shining Diamond.[SEVENTEEN MAFIA AU]SLOW UPDATES
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 35
Kudos: 89





	1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, it is author numero uno; Oli. I am very glad to be working on this fic with pancaku92! All her works are absolutely wonderful and I highly recommend reading them. Our updates will be slightly slow because we are working on other fics and stuff in our daily lives so we need time for planning, writing and editing but to give you a little hint (comments motivate us more) 
> 
> anyway, that's all for me. leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoy

Dino woke up to the blaring of his alarm, he opens his eyes to look at the pain, boring white ceiling he has had for his 18 years of life. He gets out of his plain bed and looks around his plain white room, only decorated with a few black and white abstract paintings and a desk and couch in shades of grey. His parents saw anything else as distractions, Dino sighs as he walks to his closet filled with the same black, white and grey clothes, simple and minimal. He walks into the bathroom, white marble of course, and takes a shower. As the water runs over the boy’s body he wonders when he will be able to add some colour. Maybe even have a friend, he rinses his body and walks out to change into clothes. He grabs his backpack and goes to the kitchen, looking on the counter to find a note “We are going to London for a week for business we put money on you card for food and emergencies. Please keep your room clean and keep up with your studies and homework.” 

He sighs, its always the same thing. Sometimes he even wishes they would die, it’s not like anything would change. He rolls his eyes and tosses the note into the bin before grabbing an apple for breakfast and heading out. He walks to school and just as he gets there the bell rings and his routine starts. The same robotic actions that he was so used to, at least until 6th period. 

“Lee Chan, please come to the principles office.” The loudspeaker blared, breaking him out of his robotic state. He was confused, he did nothing wrong and he was a model student but nevertheless, he stood up, threw what he had into his bag and walked to the office. He sat in the waiting room, waiting for the balding old man to stick his head out the door and call him in. He crossed his legs and watched the clock. After a few minutes, the man poked his out and beckoned him in. Dino walked in and sat down at the chair parallel to the desk. 

“We just got a call from the police. It has appeared that both of your parents died in their plane crash to London, I know this is hard news so we are giving you a few days off to process this. You have the rest of the day off” the principal said, in a concerned tone. 

Dino fought off his smile and acted like he was about to cry. He was finally fucking free, he got up and nodded. When he walked out of the school building he laughed and smiled. The first thing he did was get a taxi to the mall, he could finally wear what he wanted. He went in from store to store buying whatever clothes he wanted, he walked by an ad of people at a party and that gave him an idea. So far he only had one friend at school, a popular girl named Chaeyoung. They became friends after Dino bumped into her and spilled his coffee on her so he texted his parents, who were excited to hear that Dino had the chance to get a girlfriend. 

Of course his parents wanted him to be primarily focused on schoolwork and learning but they wanted him to get married at a young age as well so they set up for Dino to buy her a shirt from her store of choosing. At first Dino was extremely embarrassed but she found it cute. Chaeyong decided to be friends with him when he explained how his family was. She had parents like that as well but they weren’t as strict. 

Eventually, they started dating and a few months after they got together he found his thoughts wandering from daydreaming about what Chaeyoung would look like naked to wondering what the boy in his class named Hyunsuk. It quickly dawned on him that he didn’t actually feel any sort of romantic or physical attraction towards her and he hated himself for it. After a few more months of pretending to be romantic and physically attracted to her he broke down. Dino no longer wanted to pretend, it caused him so much stress. He thought it was wrong and it was unfair of him to Chaeyong to be in a relationship with a disgusting person like him. So on one of the rare days he gets free time he calls her to a secluded spot where they have made out and tried to go further even though both of them weren’t that into it. Dino sat down next to her and told her everything, with tears running down his face. Once he was done he let out a sigh and a slight chuckle. He was expecting Chaeyong to hate him or to tell him that he was disgusting but all she did was sigh and cry too, even laughing a little, confessing that she was also gay. 

From that day on they were very close, even some people thought that they were still dating but she is very happy with her girlfriend and Dino was happy taking it slow with Hyunsuk.

Dino pulls out his phone and texts Chaeyong. He knew that she was the most popular girl in school but also his only friend.

Dino: I’m having a party tonight, invite everyone.  
Chae: What???  
Chae: I thought that your parents didn’t allow any of that, even when they are gone  
Dino: well, we don’t have to worry about them anymore  
Chae: DID YOU MURDER YOUR OWN PARENTS!!!!!???  
Chae: I wouldn’t blame you tho  
Dino: nope, plane crash  
Chae: I know that they are your parents, but good riddance  
Dino: Totally agree with you

Dino puts his phone away and does some more shopping before getting back and redoing his whole house and changing, even putting on makeup. Then he sets up the drinks and waits. After a few minutes people start filing in, introducing themselves. After a little while of him chatting with other people Hyunsuk, Cheyoung and her girlfriend arrive. Dino was chatting with a girl who was flirting with him, and finally when his boyfriend arrived he says, “Hi babe!” and kisses him before turning back to the girl and saying “Oh, this is my boyfriend, Hyunsuk.” he motions to the man, who is now bright red. The girl gives an annoyed look and walks off. 

Dino sits on the counter and looks at his boyfriend’s expression. It was a look he hasn’t seen before, almost like his new appearance awakened something in the innocent looking boy. At this point Chaeyoung decided to go and mingle, giving some privacy to the two boys. They haven’t been able to even see each other outside of school, due to Dino’s parent’s suspicion on his true sexuality. He still kept Chaeyoung as a beard. Now, Hyunsuk leaned into Dino, mouth right next to his ear and whispered, “Let’s go somewhere alone. It’s noisy here.” then nipped a little at his neck before pulling back. 

Dino blushed and got off the counter, leading him to the bedroom. Dino did know what gay sex was and how it worked from porn and research that he did because did parents didn’t care that much and thought he was too innocent to look up any type of porn. Not only that but Hyungsuk had been the muse of many, many erotic dreams and fantasies. He lead his boyfriend into his room, right as Dino walked in Hyungsuk closed the door and pressed him against it, kissing him. 

“I don’t know what the fuck it is but seeing you like this, just makes me want you so badly” Hyungsuk whines, kissing him again. Dino moans into the kiss, stripping the younger of his shirt and grabbing his waist

Dino breaks the kiss for a moment to say breathlessly, “You don’t know how long I have been waiting for this. To see you choke on my cock and to come undone by me. Fuck.” Without any more words Hyungsuk deepens the kiss and they spill moans into each other's mouths as Dino grabs his ass and he starts to palm Dino. 

“God damn, babe, hoe have you kept this monster in your pants for this long?” he asks, pulling down his white boxer briefs along with his jeans as he slid down. 

Dino weaves his fingers through his boyfriends hair and looks down as he took the tip in his mouth and that’s when Dino pulled on it. “Fuck, sir, please use my mouth” He blurts out suddenly, then his eyes grow wide at what slipped out. “Fuck, I’m sorry, that didnt mean t-” 

Dino interrupts him by yanking his chin up and looking into his eyes. “You had everyone fooled, you little slut. Now, since you every so suddenly want to act like a whore, I’ll treat you like one.” Dino growls, pulling back on the submissives hair, causing him to gasp. At that gasp Dino slid his dick into the mouth of the man below him. 

They spent at least half of the night fucking in as many positions possible around the room. Finally, when they both were spent they crashed in the now ruined bed and that is when Hyungsuk turned to Dino while cuddling him and asked “Are you sure you haven’t had sex before? Because, god, you were so fucking good, I’m not sure I can walk tomorrow.”

Dino laughs and says, “Yeah it is, I don’t even know I was capable of that. It must have been you snapping that got me to act like that. My parents would have never let me have sex, other than to make a child. But vaginas are gross so no.” 

Hyunsuk gets up for a moment earning a “Where are you going?” from Dino before he grabs something out of his pocket. 

“This is weed, literally some of the best stuff and also it makes fucking so much better.” he says rolling a blunt. He then lights it and takes a few drags before kissing Dino with some of the smoke in his mouth, Dino already knew how to smoke cigarettes so he knew how to do this. 

After taking another few hits, Hyunsuk passes it to Dino and dives under the covers. Dino keeps smoking it, feeling light and happy. Suddenly, he feels a pair of lips around his dick and he lets out a little moan as he thrusts up. 

Hyunsuk smiles around his cock and keeps going while Dino is still smoking the blunt. “How the fuck are you this good at everything?” Dino asks, pushing Hyunsuk down on his dick, choking him. Hyunsuk just hums and keeps blowing him until he came. 

They both laid there, panting before snuggling together and falling asleep. 

The next morning dino’s alarm didn't wake them up, they just woke up naturally. Dino got up and stepped in the shower, cleaning himself off from last night's activities. As he was shampooing his hair he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, startling him. 

“Oh, fuck you, you startled me!” Dino exclaims, kissing Hyunsuk and starting to shampoo him as well. Hyunsuk makes a sultry face before saying “I could go for another round in here.” 

Dino laughs before declining, explaining he wants to meet up with Hyungsuks dealer. His boyfriend agrees, giving him the number when they got out of the shower. Hyungsuk gets dressed again before leaving the house. After Dino put on some makeup, a little dark and not too heavy he walked downstairs and noticed all the mess that happened. He just called the cleaners to let them take care of it. 

He texted the drug dealer to see where to meet up and Dino walked to that location. Dino noticed it was an alleyway but proceeded nevertheless. He saw what the dealer described himself to be and walked over. 

“You Lee Chan?” he asks and Dino nods, handing over the money and taking the bag of weed. Just as he was about to leave he heard two people yelling at each other in different languages. They were talking about a huge drug trade of cocaine and killing the people who had taken it for themselves. However, the other man refused to hand over the cocaine and refused to give up any people. Dino rushed over and tried to translate but it was too late as the big, tall man with blondish brown hair punched the other man so hard, he passed out. Mingyu’s eyes flick to Dino and noticed that he had some inkling about what went down. 

“Hey, you kid.” Mingyu says, walking over to him, “how much did you hear?” 

Dino doesn't react all that much, “I know he was saying that he doesn't want to give up the cocaine or the people who took some for themselves and that you want the entire trade and to kill those people.” He says casually

With this, Mingyu decides to take out the pillowcase he has to use for emergency situations and he suddenly out it over Dino’s head and when Dino tried to fight Mingyu ziptied his hands behind his back. 

“WHAT THE FUCK???!!!” Dino exclaims, no longer calm, thinking he was going to be killed. 

“Calm down kid,” he says, calmly, “there is a good chance that he will allow you to stay alive but you heard too much. Make sure you mention that you can translate.” and with that Mingyu pressed a cloth to his face and he passes out.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino wakes up and gets to meet some of the Shiming diamond gang, including an old acquaintance of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's Pancaku here and this is the first chapter I wrote! I'm so, so happy to be able to collaborate with thatolikid, I think this'll be a great opportunity for us both and I hope you can appreciate our work :)
> 
> Please check out individual fanfic as well!

Dino wakes up to darkness and muffled sounds. His mind is hazy and confused, but he manages to catch a few key words.

"Why did you bring him here??" 

"Joshua, he heard too much, we have to either kill him or take him in, but Coups has to decide" the guy from before responds to the first voice.

"I'll have to decide on what?" A third person enters the room, Dino still laying on the floor and pretending to be unconscious.

"On him, boss" the huge guy yanks his body upright and now he can't pretend to be asleep anymore.   
Dino is manhandled in a kneeling position and finally freed from the hood.

"I found this guy in the alley I was...managing business in. He intervened in the discussion, saying something about translating and languages. He heard too much, hyung, what should we do with him?"  
While the guy speaks, Dino takes a look to the room he is in. It's rich, welcoming if he didn't know he was in a mob headquarters or something.

He finally lays his eyes on the towering figure above him. A man, a bit older than him, but still a boy, his arms bulky with muscles and his expression deadly serious, cold as ice.

The boss, Coups, apparently, sighs. He turned without saying a word and stalks to the alcohol cabinet, getting himself a scotch.

"Kill him and dispose of the body, make sure the police can't find him for the next 48 hours at least" he just says, not even looking back at him. 

"What?! I-I didn't hear anything, I was just trying to help, I won't tell anybody, I swear!" Dino tries to beg, his mind racing to find things that could help him in this situation.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" He keeps yelling.

He can see the first guy, Joshua, eyes him with a bit of pity, but he turns his head as soon as the leader tells him something about money and counts.

Mingyu is already dragging him out of the room from his collar, when a familiar face crosses their path.

Jeonghan, Dino's previous tutor at school, looks at him with a surprised expression that immediately changes into understand.

"Cheollie~" he sing-songs entering the room "Hi baby, what's happening here?" He asks, stamping a kiss on the boss's lips.

"Nothing you have to worry about, the guy just heard too much and we're disposing of him" the taller answers.

"Cheol, rethink what you're doing" Jeonghan whispers to him

"Why should I do that?"

"I know him, I tutored him in high school and he's smart. He can talk a lot of languages and, from what I heard, his parents are dead, meaning no one will look for him. He can be very useful to us" 

Seungcheol looks at him unsure, but when Jeonghan languishly wraps his arms around his neck battling his eyelashes, he crumbles.

"Fine. Mingyu, bring him back here" he says.

"What's your name?" The boss asks Dino, Jeonghan in his arms winking at him and smiling.

"Lee Chan, but everyone calls me Dino"

"Is it true you can speak different languages?" 

"Y-yes sir, I c-can help you in transitions and business with people from other states"

"If I take you in, how do I know you won't run away?" 

"Why should I? My parents are dead, I hate school. I have nothing to live for" Dino says, his mind going to Hyungsuk and Chaeyong for a second, but decides to deal with it in a later moment.

"Mmh. I'll give you a two months trial. You make the smallest mistake and you're dead, am I clear?" S Coups says and Dino nods quickly.

"Good. Thank my boyfriend you're still breathing. Mingyu, take him to his room"

"I'll come with you" Jeonghan says cheerfully, following them.

"How did you get in this mess?" The older asks Dino when they are in his room.

"I should ask the same question! You were good at school, your parents love you, why did you get together with him?"

"He's different than you think and I chose this life. You just came in something that you don't fully understand and I barely saved you!" 

"Well, I guess it's too late to go back now, right?" Dino says, flopping on the bed.

"Yeah. Listen, if you want to stay alive, follow everything S Coups and the others say, got it?"

"Yeah"

"Good. I'll let you rest, try to sleep while your room mate comes home, I doubt you'll be able to close eye once he's here"

And with that, Jeonghan leaves, leaving a confused Dino behind.

Three hours later, the door of his room bursts open, waking him from his sleep.

He can hear two people stumbling in, laughing and definitely kissing. He keeps on pretending to sleep, waiting to see what'll happen.

The couple falls on the bed next to his and from the noise of liquid inside glass, he can tell they're drinking and probably already high.

"Mmm you looked so good tonight" a voice whispers.

"I know you like seeing me flirt with people, that's I got you in my bed that first time if I'm not mistaking" a second guy responds and Dino can hear the shuffle of clothes being taken away and the lewd sounds of kisses and small moans.

He's growing more and more embarrassed and he doesn't know if he should make himself noticeable or stay still and pretending to sleep.

In the end, he turns over in his bed, hoping it would be enough for the two to hear and realise someone is with them without having to talk.

It works.

"Kwannie what the fuck? Is there someone else in your room?" The second voice asks.

"I mean, sometimes Hansol stays here but he never sleeps in that bed. Turn on the light" the first states.

With the light on, Dino can't pretend anymore and slowly open his eyes to be met with two boys: one has a heart-shaped face with big eyes and dark blue hair, while the second is much taller, his naked torso lean but not ripped and his face a bit longer, with a cute mole under his left eye.

"Who the fuck are you?" The smaller boy asks, both surprised and angry.

"I'm Dino, I joined your team today" Dino answers, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you, Jeonghan brought me in this room" 

"Oh...we that explains a lot. I'm Seokmin, by the way, and this is Seungkwan" the taller smiles at him and Dino shakes his hand.

They start chatting: Dino tells them how he got into their group, while the two explain a bit of how the team works, its members and their roles.   
They are the "social butterflies", they keep contacts and connections, attend mundane events and keep an eye on the important people, sometimes even flirting, to refer to S. Coups their movements and intentions. The latter, as Dino had already figured out, is the leader, while Jeonghan is his second in command and boyfriend. He's also the one doing the seduction and most of the flirting, but he isn't just a pretty face: he can be lethal if someone crosses the line and that's why Coups let him do it.  
Then comes Joshua, Jeonghan's best friend, who was dragged in the team by the long haired boy. He's a math student and manages the economical part of the gang, their profits from various businesses and investments. Oh and he's the only straight member.  
Jun comes next: Dino hasn't seen him yet because he's out on a mission, but he's the weapon expert: he provides most of their guns and deal with weapon traffic, helped by the fact he's chinese and can communicate better with a lot of dealers from there.  
Every respectful gang had their stealth and acrobatic specialists and, in this particular one, they are represented by another chinese boy, named The8, and Hoshi, who knows every balance point of a human body and is able to disable them with just a few hits. Though they have the same speciality, their personalities couldn't be any more different: the first is a cold, sarcastic and sharp man, he loves silence and peace, while the latter is obnoxiously loud and cheerful and, apparently, has a kind of fetiscism for tigers.  
Wonwoo is the sniper, a perfect, precise and quick gunman who can catch a guy's head from the top of a building and disappear in mere seconds. Dino is definitely impressed.  
Their hacker and computer gremlin is represented by Woozi, a genius in his field of action but a short temper person. Seungkwan and Seokmin advise Dino to NEVER make jokes about his height. Never.  
After him, comes Mingyu's turn, aka the guy who kidnapped him. The man is huge and bulky, even more ripped than Coups and his speciality is spying and fighting, but he's more of a rough fighter than The8 and Hoshi.  
Finally, comes Vernon's turn. He's the dealer of the gang: he's the one in charge of drug trafficking and knows every type of drug that could be found, from simple weed to the deadliest ones. That was also how he and Seungkwan met.  
At the and of it comes, of course, the gang's name: Shining Diamond.

"And, aside from you two and Seungcheol and Jeonghan, is there some other relationship?" He asks at the end.

"Oh we're not together" Seungkwan laughs.  
"I'm actually dating Hansol, the dealer, but we're in an open relationship"

"Oh...I have a boyfriend too, in my normal life, you know?"

"You mean you had a boyfriend. It's forbidden to have relationships outside of the team" Seokmin says, lighting a cigarette.

That surprises and saddens Dino. He thought he could still stay with Hyungsuk , maybe getting him to join as well, but he doesn't think he's ready to leave him completely.

He'll talk to Seungcheol or Jeonghan about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this first impression of other members and please look forward for the next chapters! 
> 
> Kudos and comments motivate us a lot, so feel free to let us know what you think ♡


	3. Tear Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets more familiar with the group but he has to do the hardest thing he's done in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this is so late! I've been struggling with my depression and other than that I've been busy but here you go! I'm going to work on some other stuff so look out for that in the future

Suddenly he hears a knock and a short man with blonde hair sticks his face in. He shoots a look at the two on the bed and looks at Dino.

"Is this the kid S.coups spared?" He questions, looking at Seungkwan and DK.

They shrug and DK responds "seems like it. He's young and I haven't seen him before."

Woozi gives a curt nod before saying "come on kid, while we test you and get to talking they will have time to fuck and get out of your hair."

The blonde shoots them a look which they responded to with aegyo and blowing kisses which caused Woozi to fake gag before flipping them off, pulling Dino out and closing the door.

"How did you get here kid?" Woozi asks, walking him down a hallway "the only way people have joined is that they have a personal connection or showed their skills or seems you have neither"

Dino didn't take offense to that. He starts with saying. "I was the son of Soo Chan and Byeol Chan."

Woozi raised his eyebrows "seems we got a rich bitch in here. That's nice for a change."

Dino just rolls his eyes "call me Dino. So, a while ago my parents died-"

Jihoon starts to say he's sorry and may they rest in peace when Dino cuts him off

"Good fucking riddance. It was fucking hell. Everything was white, no decorations, plain clothes, no friends outside of school and grades come first. So, I bought new shit, threw and party and got introduced to drugs. I met my boyfriend’s dealer in an alleyway where I heard the thing between Mingyu and the other guy then I got taken here" he explains simple with a shrug following Woozi into a room and continuing "S.Coups originally wanted to kill me but Jeonghan had a soft spot for me. He was a junior when I was a freshman and he was like a mother to me. So when he saw it was me he stepped in."

Woozi nods a few times listening. "You don't know how fucking lucky you are. If Jeonghan didn't know you and you didn't know anyone else then you would be in a ditch somewhere, dead. S.coups one and only soft spot is Jeonghan." He exclaims, before pulling out a chair and sitting down and handing a set of headphones to Dino. "Turn around so you can't see my screen."

Dino nods and does so. Woozi puts several long phrases into a translator and translates it to several different languages. All of them Dino got correct. He gets up and bows saying thank you to Woozi when he's finished and passed.

"Cut that shit out. I hate when people do that. Just treat me casually and everyone else as well but not too casual." Woozi deadpans, crossing his arms and leading him back to his room. As they just get to the room the older gets a text and sends one back. "Kid, tomorrow you're going to cut ties with your boyfriend and friends. If we find out you don't, S.Coups is going to kill them. You passed so S.Coups isn't going to kill you. I imagine those two idiots are done with each other so enter and you'll meet everyone else tomorrow."

Dino nods and thanks him before pushing the door open to see both of them cuddling naked.

"Eww, gross, don't you two have the decency to get dressed!" He exclaims, shielding his eyes.

They both laugh and rolls their eyes before putting on pants as Dino flushes red. Once Dino peeked to see if they got dread and when Seungkwan and DK finished getting dressed again he looked at them.

"I never got the name of the guy who kidnapped me. What's his name?" Dino asks, pulling out his phone, scrolling through Instagram.

"Mingyu. He's our spy and you'll see him again in a few days, he's on a mission right now." DK says casually, popping a lollipop in his mouth.

"Oh, that's kinda good for me. He's fucking terrifying." Dino says, looking up from his phone

DK and Seungkwan look at each other burst into laughter. "Oh god, you're so wrong. Just wait a few days" Seungkwan wheezes between fits of laughter. He gets out of DK's bed and walks out waving and saying goodbye to Dino and DK.

"When can I go back to get my stuff?" Dino asks. He expects it to be some point tomorrow. He needed his hygiene stuff and clothes.

DK shrugs, “Maybe tomorrow morning or evening but someone will have to escort you to make sure that you don't run away.” He gets up and puts out his cigarette. “I’m sure someone will tell you about it tomorrow.”

Dino nods and takes his sweatshirt off, feeling kinda gross as he hasn't showered but decides to start to get to bed anyway, exhaustion setting in from the, well interesting, day.

“I’m going to take a shower, then you can sleep.” DK says, walking into the connected bathroom with a towel, once he walks in and says loudly, adding on “Don’t worry too much about S.Coups he is very very protective over the members. I’m sure in about, like 5-6 months he will warm up to you and be protective of you too.”

Dino just lets out a groan in response as he felt sleep overtake him, even when the lights were on.

The next morning Dino wakes up to his alarm, which he forgot to disable after he didn’t care about school anymore. He groans and turns it off, opening his eyes. At first, he didn’t recognize where he was but after a few seconds, he remembered. It all came back to him, and how and why he ended up right where he was. Now since the moments of adrenaline has worn off, he was terrified. He was in a gang, and he couldn't turn back. Dino sat up and tucked in his knees, his memories turning back to Chaeyong and Hyunsuk.

Dino remembers the first time they kissed, it was awkward and kind of messy but thats when for the first time he felt happiness and love. It was a little after he had confessed to Chae yong and on one of their rare sleepover nights (only to happen when both parents were away) and they were cuddling on the bed just talking about normal, well as close as normal as they could for the both of them, teen stuff.

_ "Hey, Dino, you got anyone you're interesed in yet? I mean, someone had to give you that realization ." Chaeyoung says, playing with Dino's hair as they were cuddled together.  _

_ Dino blushes and says "no! Why would you think that?!" And he squirms a little while covering his face. He remembers daydreaming about Hyunsuk in class, imaging him under Dino. That day he had to ask to go to the bathroom to be able to take care of his little problem. _

_ "Dino, babe, I've known you for long enough to know that you're lying. Come onnn, pleaaaassseeee" she begs, pinching his cheeks  _

_ "Fine fine! Just let go of my cheeks!" He exclaims, smacking her hands with a giggle in response. "I like Hyunsuk"  _

_ Chaeyoung gasps and says "oh my god, you two would be such a cute couple. I've got to set you up!" She grabs her phone, about to text said boy when Dino grabs it and throws it onto his bed. _

_ "No you will absolute not. I can't let my parents find out and I don't know if he even likes boys!" He exclaims, sitting up when he sees his friend pout.  _

_ "Fineeeee. But I'm taking you to a party that is just to happening a day after your parents leave  _ **_and_ ** _ Hyunsuk will be there. Don't refuse, that's the compromise." She says pulling him up "now I'm hungry so you better get me some food" _

_ It was actually a couple weeks after the party (which Dino spent tucked in the corner, Chaeyong desperately trying to get him out before giving up and dancing with her girlfriend) when Dino got the courage to talk to Hyunsuk.  _

_ Class just ended and he walked up to Hyunsuk and asked timidly "do you want to be study partners for this project?"  _

_ Hyunsuk laughs and asks "aren't you doing it with Chaeyong, you two are practically glued to the hip? y'know, how most couples are?" _

_ Dino blushes slightly because to most people, they are still dating. He wasn't ready to tell Hyunsuk that yet.  _

_ "No, turns out she had enough of her boyfriend for now so she is going with Jeongyeon. And I need some friends." He says, hoping he would buy it.  _

_ "Fair enough, want to come to my house after school? My parents aren't home." Hyunsuk says, adding a slightly devious tone to the last sentence which made Dino blush due to the implication. He didn't know, did he?  _

_ Dino nods and says "yeah, let me give you my number." He says scribbling his number down on a piece of paper and handing it to the boy.  _

_ "Thanks I'll text you when I'm ready" he says and waves, walking off.  _

_ The rest of the day was torture for Dino, even though it was two more periods. Around the end of his last period he got a text from Hyunsuk, basically telling him to meet him outside, by the football field. Dino got up as soon as the bell rung and basically ran over.  _

_ He sees Hyunsuk and walks up to him. Which is when the smaller looks up from his phone with a frown. "My parents are at my house. Let's start studying here. They both were called in to work later." He explains, sitting on a bench, pulling out his bag, Dino mirroring him.  _

_ They started to go over the problems which is when Dino blurts out. "I lied." _

_ Hyunsuk looks at him, puzzled, "about what?' he asks _

_ "About Chaeyoung. We broke up a few weeks ago. We are still good friends but she's partners with her girlfriend." He says, with his head down.  _

_ "Y'know, I'm not dumb. I notice you blushing every time I look at you and you get flustered easily around me. So…" Hyunsuk says, laughing while slightly deadpan before kissing him quickly. If Dino blinked he would have missed it.  _

_ "Y-you like me too??" Dino asks, surprised and very embarrassed that he was that obvious. Hyunsuk nods before Dino asks "Can I kiss you again?" And Hyunsuk nods, this time the kiss lasting longer.  _

_ They decided to wait until they were at his house before actually making out, electing to actually do their studies before going to Hyunsuks house to watch a movie, which ended up being a 3 hour long makeout session before he got a text from the maid, telling him to come home.  _

Dino was snapped out of his thoughts with a loud voice saying "how convenient, the kid's awake." And Dino looks up to see DK. 

"Okay kid, heres the plan, I take you home, you get your stuff, say your goodbyes and we come back. You start training tomorrow." DK says, flatly and Dino nods texting Chaeyong and Hyunsuk to come over to his place asap. 

He rolls out of bed and follows DK to a garage with several nice cars in it and follows DK into one. DK drives to his house and follows him in, standing in the doorway to his room as he packs when Dino heard two voices saying his name. He turns around and hugs them both 

"I'm sorry" he cries, voice cracking

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what will happen next? Stay tuned and remember
> 
> Comments motive us to write/upload more!


	4. Priming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino gets trained and meets every member of the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii this is Pancaku, sorry for the slight delay of the chapter, but we're going to try and get back on the usual dates!

"Sorry for what?" Chaeyoung asks confused, reciprocating the hug Dino engulfs her and Hyunsuk in.

"Do you have to tell us something?" His boyfriend intervenes, worried

"I...yes. Something happened yesterday and-" he sends a quick glance to Dk, who slowly shakes his head "I can't tell you the details, but in order to survive and keep you safe I can't see you again" he concludes, tears streaming down his face.

"What? What does that mean?? Were you kidnapped? Are you threatened? Blackmailed? Who did this to you, I'm gonna-"

"Chaeyoung, please calm down. I'm ok, see? It's fine for me, they are going to take care of me and I know one of them from high school, he saved my life. I just...hate to do this, but this is a farewell. I'm really sorry" he says in the end, sniffing a little.

"As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it" Hyunsuk speaks after a little pause  
"I love you and I hate to see you go away, but if you're safe, I'll accept it. You deserve to live a new life after all your parents did to you" he finally says, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

Dino can't help but throw himself in his arms and kiss him deeply, putting all of his feeling in the contact.

"I love you too, both of you, and you made my life better, you made me feel something" he breathes out when they separate, kissing both of them on their cheeks one last time before retrieving his bag and running to Dk, who's waiting for him by the car.

As the engine roars awake, Dino looks out of the windows trying to print his best friends' faces in his mind and remembering all the good memories he has with them.

~~~  
When Dino and Dk get back to the headquarters, the older tells him it's time for him to meet the whole gang and recieve some training.

"Why do I have to?" Dino asks

"To survive" is the only answer he receives.

First up are Seungkwan and Jeonghan, giving him a lesson about the bonds between various gangs in Seoul: friends and enemies of Shining Diamond.

"We are the light blue spot on the map" Jeonghan instructs him, pointing at a map of the city with various colourful stickers on it  
"Theese, are the Monsta X, our best allies. We help each other whenever one of us needs some backups or something we don't have. For example, they're good to make people disappear and never be found again, but they lack a sniper, so we make up for that. You'll know them on your first missions"  
Dino nods  
"This right here, is a gang called Exo. We've never had too many contacts with them, but we recently started to communicate and a partnership has begun. They're very powerful, they have the biggest net of contacts and people who works for them and they are unbeatable in tracking down pedos and molesters. They even make people pay to watch them torture those bastards, it's really funny I have to say. Bangtan is unbeatable with fake identities. If you need to run and assume a new identity, they are your guys."  
"Last but not least" he says, pointing at a green spot "these is the Neo Culture gang, also known as NCT because of a drug they invented, a powerful ecstasy. They're a lot and the furthest from our area, so we've never had deep contacts with them, we mainly let each other do our thing and never interfere" Jeonghan concludes.

"These were our allies, while the black spots are our enemies" Seungkwan takes the word "We tried a dialogue with them, but there was nothing we could do. They killed some of our underlings and stole a lot of out businesses. We didn't really let them rest either, but we don't start wars, though we're always prepared to defend ourselves. It's very important you learn all of our connections and relationships, since you're going to play a huge part in them. We'll bring you to international meetings and you'll translate every word and just know that, if you make a single mistake, the whole thing can go wrong and we all might get killed. So be careful" Seungkwan says.

"Of course I'll be, I'll study names, faces and relationships as you told me" Dino states and DK arrives to bring him to the next member.

The two of them enter a huge training room, mostly empty, with just an area with padded floor, used to train in close combat.

DK takes a few steps back, but before Dino can turn to ask him why, he feels sharp, precise hits on various parts of his body. Next thing he knows, he's on the floor, completely immobilized and unable to feel his body.

He starts to panic, until a face enters his field of vision that, luckily, is still there. It's a boy with chubby cheeks and sharp eyes, hair bleached white.  
He smiles down to him, and it's almost cute if Dino didn't realise it was him who took him out in mere seconds.

"This is Hoshi" DK tells him from behind "He knows all the balance points and nerves in a human body and is able to hit them to make a person completely harmless"

"Hi there, you must be Dino" the guy, who weirdly resembles an hamster, says, waving cutely.

"I am" the younger manages to say.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry I immobilized you. Here, let me fix you" and with just a twist of wrist against Dino's neck, he gives mobility and sensibility back to him.

Dino immediately stands up, putting a few meters between him and the fighter.

"He'll teach you the basics of close combat and a few tricks you could use to save your or someone else's life. I'll get you back in a few hours"

"A-a few hours??" Dino stutters, but DK doesn't even hear him and when he turns, he finds himself face to face with Hoshi

"First rule: never let your enemy out of your eyes" he smirks and once again, Dino hits the ground.

Three hours later, he's bruised and tired and he just wants to go to bed, so when DK comes back to get him, he just runs to him

"I'm sorry I said you were gross yesterday, please never let me alone with him again. He's crazy" Dino whispers the last part

"Woah, if Hoshi scared you so much, just wait to meet Jun" the older laughs.

"Jun? You mean he's worse than him?"

"Much worse" Dk answers simply while they walk toward the door of the training room, Hoshi waving happily behind them.

"Now take a shower and get a hold of yourself, you last lesson for today is with Joshua. Don't worry, nothing physical, he keeps the counts in order and manages the money, but he's stressed, so he might just bite your head off" Dk says casually.

Dino gulps, but accepts his fate.  
After a quick shower, in which he counts all the bruises Hoshi gave him, he follows Dk into a studio.

The light is warm, welcoming and on the wall there's a huge map of the States, various points highlighted with markers or pins.

At the main desk, a boy is bent on a pile of papers, writing down things at an amazing speed and mumbling to himself.

"Shua-hyung, how is the business going?" Dk chirps up, sitting on the desk.

"Mingyu's great idea of killing that dealer costed us more that I though, but I'm fixing it" the older says not even raising his eyes from the papers.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you should give the new kid a quick lesson about our businesses"

A sigh.

"Orders from Coups"

A frustrated sigh.  
"Okay, but let's make it fast" Joshua says, finally getting up from his seat.

He stalks over to a chalkboard and starts writing and explaining at an incredible speed, Dino struggling to keep up with his words.

"We are specialised in gun and drug trafficking and murders, but we also have a lot of political connections and manage a couple of hospitals. Those are our main sources of income, but we're going to expand overseas, hopefully with you help. Coups is going to enlarge our net to have more alliances abroad and maybe begin some activities in the management of brothels and night clubs, something we're a bit lacking as we are now. I'm sure Han and Kwan have already told you about our alliances, so I'm not wasting my time on that. Any question?"

Dino is speechless for a few seconds, his eyes scanning the mess of lines and dotted initials on the board, trying to process everything, until a single question comes into his mind.

"How did you end up in here?"

Joshua looked more like a genius but desperate college student than an accountant for an important mafia gang.

"Jeonghan is my best friend and he dragged me in this shit hole" he casually says.

"C'mon Dino, I'm sure you have a more idea on what we do, so let's just go, ok?" Dk proposes, seeing how nervous Joshua is.

The younger follows him outside.

"Sorry for him, he's broken up with his girlfriend a month ago and has been a bit touchy since then" Dk explains.

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh yes, Joshua is our only straight member"

Dk is friendly and they chat lightly while they walk back toward the room they have to share.

~~~

Next morning, Dino regains consciousness in his soft bed. He's sore and tired, so he stretches a bit without opening his eyes, clicking his tongue to get rid of the uncomfortable dryness in his mouth.

When he finally opens his eyes, however, a heart attack threatens to finish what Mingyu had started with him, because he finds someone right above him, watching him with big, smug eyes.

"WHAT THE-"  
He screams, sitting up and crawling away from the weird guy crouched on his stomach.

Who the fuck was him and how did he manage to sneak on Dino without him noticing??

"Shhhhhh" the guy pushes a finger on his lips, silencing him "no need to scream, I'm not gonna kill you. Yet" he chuckles, finally getting off Dino's bed.

"I'm Junhui, but call me Jun" the weird boy smiles at him, offering him his hand.

Dino, still scared and a little confused by sleep, takes it, only to be thrown off the bed as well and pinned down on the cold floor, the hit knocking all of the air out of his lungs.

He tries to get back up, but a knee is planted between his shoulder blades, keeping him immobilized.

"Since Hoshi and The8 are probably going to train you on fighting, I'll train you in stealth and surprise attacks. You ready kid?" Jun asks nonchalantly.

"No?"

"Perfect"

The guy brings him to the training room of the day before and there he instructs Dino in how to walk silently, how to prevent your enemies' moves and the meaning of all the signs used in a stealth mission, like "separate", "go right" or "stay back".

Apart from the jump scare Jun pulled on him that morning, Dino likes him: he's funny, good looking and with the interesting ability of being able to fight with every kind of weapon.  
He's a bit weird, sometimes he imitates what Dino does to mess with him, or makes funny voices while instructing him, but he's overall ok.

Next up is Woozi.  
Dk picks him from the training room and escorts him to the small computer room, where the hacker spends most of his time.  
Like always, he's hunched over a laptop, pressing at a mind blowing speed on the keyboard.

"Oh you're here" he acknowledges their presence, without raising his eyes from the screen.

"Yup, can you give the kid the basics of-"

"Yeah, yeah coups told me. What do you know about informatic systems, kid?"

"Oh umh...I know the binary code and I know how to open the matrices. I can programme a computer, but I have no idea how to hack another system"

"Okay then, we'll start with something simple. How do you feel about breaching in the government's system?" The hacker smirks at him.

"Th-the government??"

"Just kidding, we'll do that next week. For now let's just steal some data and passwords from some fuckers on Facebook"

They spend the next two hours invading people's privacy and making stupid posts on their profiles, chuckling while they imagine the faces of the poor souls.

When Dk comes back to take Dino to the next training, Woozi bids him goodbye with "I like you kid, try not to die, mmh?"

Dk then brings him down several staircases, to the underground floors.  
They end up in a firing range, loud shots sounding through the cemented walls.

A single man is standing in one of the booths, dressed completely in black with a bulletproof vest on and soundproof headphones.

They get closer and Dk uses the fact that the guy can't hear them to reveal his identity to Dino.

"That's Wonwoo, our sniper. He may look scary, but he's just a shy baby, he's really sweet once you know him"

That said, Dino hears some click from the other side of the room and watches as the human-shaped target gets closer to them.

He can see there are only two holes in it: one in the head and one on the heart. The shots he had heard, however, had been at least 10.

"Hey Wonwoo-hyung" Dk greets the sniper, who only responds with a small sigh.  
"Are you ready kid? I'll teach you how to use guns and kill a person with them"

"Ye-yes sir"  
The man really is intimidating and Dino finds himself to behave like a simple soldier with a general.

Wonwoo looks scary, but during their lesson he shows a very patient side of his personality. He never yells at Dino, even when he can't remember the names of the single pieces of a gun, or doesn't manage to hit the target.

"I think it's good for a first lesson, you weren't so bad" Wonwoo says after two hours of training

"Really?"

"Yeah, at least you didn't nearly kill me like Joshua did his first time"

Dino chuckles at imagining the pretty boy all clumsy with a lethal weapon in his hands.

Once again, Dk arrives to get him back to the ground floor.  
"It's lunchtime, I'm bringing you to one my favourite places to eat" the older smiles at him.

They end in an Hawaiian restaurant, with two huge Poké bowls in front of them.

"Hyung, can I ask you something?" Dino starts at some point

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you join the mafia?" Dino directly asks

"All of us have different stories, mine isn't traumatic or anything. I loved going to clubs and meeting new people. If I liked them, we usually ended up in the same bed, you know, but I've never been in a stable relationship. One night, I ended up fucking Seungkwan, who saw my potential as someone who could hold bonds and flirt with the right people. He recommended me to S.Coups and he took me in. Not that I had anything to lose" he shrugged.

"I see. And...are you going to teach me something as well?" Dino asks again

"Sure I am, but for my lesson, we have to wait the night. Trust me, it'll be much more fun than the others'" the older winks at him and Dino feels some excitement and worry at the same time, twisting his guts.

He doesn't have time to think about it too much, because they are joined by another boy, very good looking and with a face that doesn't seem entirely korean.

"Oh here you are Vernonie!" Dk greets him, smiling brightly.

"Hey Dokieomie-hyung" the boy responds, sitting down at their table

"Dino, this is Vernon, our dealer and drug expert, as well as my love rival"  
They both laugh at Dk's last sentence, before Vernon raises his hand toward Dino.

"This hyung is just kidding, I'm Seungkwan's boyfriend, but we're in an open relationship" he says, showing his cute gummy smile while they shake hands.

"Oh I see. I'm Dino by the way"

"Vernon will help you recognise the different types of drugs and learn about the turfs and areas we can sell in"

The boy starts talking enthusiastically about his task of dealing, uncaring of the fact that they are in a public space. As he digs in the various kinds of ecstasy or heroin that can be found on the market, Dino understands that the one who he had initially thought of as a simple crackshead, is actually really knowledgeable about his work. He know the chemical names of everything he sells and more, can name every neurotransmitter each drugs works on and can easily list all the collateral effects of them all.

He clearly comes from a clinical and chemical formation that he uses for...questionable purposes. But hey, he's happy and quite wealthy, trusted by both clients and his boss.

Dino also discovers that the dealer his boyfriend...ex-boyfriend recommended him is under Shining Diamond.

"I'm pretty sure we'll work together a lot" Vernon says when he finishes "a lot of my work revolves around shippings and purchases of chinese, Japanese or American drugs. I'm half american myself, so I'm okay with english, but I definitely need someone on my side that translates for me in other negotiations"

"I'll be glad to work with you"

"Don't be so formal, I'm not Wonwoo-hyung or The8-hyung, you can just call me bruh and I'm fine with that"

After they finish their lunches, Dk and Vernon guide him outside and they walk back to the headquarters.

"Okay kid, this is going to be the last lesson for today before mine and you'll meet the last two members of the gang: The8, a killer and fighter kinda like Hoshi, and Mingyu, the guy who, well, sedated you and put you in a car truck. They'll train you on close combat as well as knife combat, so prepare for more bruises and a bit of headache"

They enter the training room from before and Dino immediately sees there's four people in it. Hoshi and Jun are in a corner, fighting with each other, and none of them seemed to be winning or losing.  
Their movements are so fast Dino can hardly see them.

At the centre of the padded floor, there's two more people, one standing and one sitting on the floor.

Dk waves at them and they get closer.

From a closer look, one is lanky, thin, with sharp eyes and a neutral expression and he carries Nunchakus on his back, while the second, the one who was sitting, is huge, and Dino has to tilt his head to look at his face.  
At least, Mingyu is wearing a sheepish expression and an apologising smile.

"I guess I should introduce myself properly" he says "I'm Mingyu, I'm a spy and fighter, but, unlike The8 and Hoshi there, I'm not an acrobat. I'm...sorry I was so rough on you the other day, think you can forgive me?"

Dino looks at him with an amazed look. Is this really the same person who kidnapped him? He looks like an overgrown puppy and now that he looks well, he can see Mingyu's prominet canines, another cute detail to his handsome face.

"O-oh sure, no problem" Dino stutters

The other guy takes the word and introduces himself.

"I'm The8. I'm chinese like Junhui and I specialize in acrobatics and close fighting"

"Then I'll leave you, good luck" Dk chirps up, casually stalking toward the door.

Needless to say, Dino is slammed to the floor countless times in the next two hours, costantly blocked or pinned down or made losing his balance by The8's fast, expert and flexible movements  
However, that's nothing compared to knife training.  
Dino is terrified of the blade Mingyu turns and rotates in his fingers like it's a pencil and he becomes even more scared when the spy puts one in his palm as well.

Luckily, they start with the throwing technique, avoiding close combat for now, and Dino actually manages to get a grip on the position, posture and angles.

When Dk finally comes back to take him away, Dino actually sees an halo around his head and some white wings on his back. He follows the older and takes a quick shower.

While he's drying his hair, he listens as Dk talks to him.

"So, these two days were only a small bit of what's going to be your life for the next two months. You'll train in learning our strong features and weak spots so that you know what to expect and avoid at meetings; you'll learn how to properly shoot a gun and defend yourself with various weapons, not to mention you have pick up the drugs and businesses we manage; you also have be able to use some devices like radars, in ear pieces, communicators and alarm systems. You think you can do it?"

"Sure hyung, I'll really try my best"

"That's the spirit! At the end of your training Coups himself will test you and decide if you can officially join or not. I wouldn't worry too much though: he's a softie if he grows fond of someone and I think he'll do that with you as well" Dk reassures him, before changing his tone and exclaiming

"Okay kid, now go pick you best, sexiest and most sinful outfit, 'cause we're going to get in my field of business"

"Where are we going hyung?"

"We're going clubbing".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think is going to happen next? ;)  
> Let us know or give us your opinion in the comments, they really motivate us! ♡


	5. Impliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino goes to the club and meets up with a stanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD
> 
> I am so so sorry I uploaded late! I had so much going on like I had to finish up with my job, get ready for school, and I head a mental breakdown so I hope you can understand. 
> 
> anyway please enjoy and remember that comments mean so much to us and motivate us to write
> 
> -Oli

“We’re going clubbing” DK says, the words ring in Dino’s ears. 

“What should I do while there?” he asks, a light blush brushing across his cheeks. He wondered what DK wanted him to do, while he had a guess he didn’t actually know. 

Dk shrugs, “I usually bring someone home with me but for now bring them into a hotel room and hook up with them there.” he says, opening Dino’s closet and frowning. “You do not have enough, nor any truly sexy clothes. You can borrow mine for now but we are going shopping at some point.” 

Dino groans and asks, throwing himself on the bed “Why can’t I just go out in a shirt and jeans?” 

DK lifts him up and asks “Would you fuck me if we were at a club and I was wearing this?” He motioned to the black skinny jeans he was wearing and a simple shirt with run down sneakers.

Dino shakes his head and sighs. “See, I told you, I’m getting you an outfit and you’re going to wear it.” DK says, opening his closet and picking out a few pieces. He hands them to Dino and he gave him a puzzled look but the older man just raised his eyebrows expectantly and shoos him off to the bathroom. 

Dino goes to the bathroom, which he hadn’t had a chance to really see. It was nice, like something you would see in an expensive hotel. It had a marble floor, a bath, a big shower with a glass pane to stop the whole bathroom from getting wet. Eventually, his gaze worked to the full length mirror and he remembered what he had been doing and looked at the clothes he was holding. Dino took a look at the jeans in his hands, he noticed the sides of his jeans had mesh on the sides. 

He sticks his head out the door and asks Dk “How the fuck am I supposed to wear this? People will see my underwear on the sides.” 

DK just replies simply, “Don’t wear underwear.” and goes back to texting on his phone. 

Dino sighs and puts the pants on, leaving his underwear in the hamper then he looks at the shirt and inwardly groans at the lace sleeves but puts it on anyway before finally putting on some makeup and puts on the boots before stepping out. 

DK looks over and raises his eyebrows, and walks over to Dino. "You look nice, your hair could be a bit better so I'll take you in the morning to get a haircut." DK says, before nodding his head towards the door. "Let's go"

Dino nods and follows DK to a car, same one that he took Dino to his house. The car ride was simple, just chatting about how it was for them and what the club would be like. They finally arrived at the club and DK waved at the bouncer and the bouncer let them through. DK dragged him to the bar and got him a beer. 

Dino took a sip and cringed, handing him the beer back. "This is disgusting. I prefer tequila or mixers with tequila or soju." Dino says and DK orders him something that he actually liked and then do pushed him towards the dancefloor. 

"Go on, get dancing with someone." He says, before leaning in and giving him a knife. "If you see a man hitting on a lesbian and being creepy, you have permission to kill them but let me know where you did it." 

"No, no, I'm not going dancing. I'll love killing guys like those but I won't go dancing." Dino says

DK groans and says," atleast go to the tables, or buy someone a drink." DK hands him a credit card and trailing off to dance with someone. 

Dino sighs and goes to a table. He sees a man with a fox-like face and nice hair, styled neatly. He flags down a waiter and says, "could you please give that man over there, black hair, another one of the drinks he's having." Dino says, giving him the credit card. Dino gets the card back, casually looks to see the waiter giving the man the drink and telling him who it came from. After the waiter left the man, who was wearing leather pants and a crop top over a fishnet shirt walked over with the drink. 

Internally, Dino was freaking out, but to anyone watching he looked cool and calm. The man walking over to him was not exactly his type but that's what he wanted at the moment. Sleeping with someone his exact type would remind him too much of Hyunsuk.

The man slid beside him in the booth. "Hello, handsome." He purred, "I'm Park Seonghwa. What's your name?" 

Dino gave him a copy smile and said, "I'm Lee Dino. It's nice to meet you. Surely someone as cute as you has to be looking for someone, especially dressed like that. Anyone would eat you up."

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at the flirtation. "I would prefer to be eaten out than eaten up." Seonghwa replies, words dripping in a flirtatious tone. "You know, I'm getting kind of sick of the scenery here. Would you accompany me to find a change of scenery?" 

Dino smiles and replies, "I was thinking the same thing. I know a place." 

They both stand up and walk out, that's when Dino gets a text from DK with the address to a hotel that charges by the hour and what name he put a reservation under. Dino calls a taxi, both getting in and he tells the driver where to go. Seonghwa gives him a devious smile once the driver starts driving and puts his hand on Dino's crotch, feeling it up and getting the sensation of Dino's semi under his palm. Dino does the same, unbuttoning Seonghwa's pants and sliding his hand under, not to feel boxers, but lace panties. 

"Such a slut, going around and parading yourself like a prize to be won. Someone was going to get you. But you knew that, you wanted someone to win." Dino whispers into Seonghwa's ear, causing the man to turn red and choosing to hide his embarrassment with kissing Dino. At this point they both felt the car come to a halt, the quickly disconnected and did up their pants again. Dino hands the driver a wad of bills and gets out of the car with Seonghwa in tow. 

They walk into the lobby and to the desk where Dino says "I have reservation, should be under Lee Dino." And the receptionist nods, handing him a key as they both go to the elevator.

Once the doors of the elevator closed Seonghwa pressed Dino against the wall and said "looks like someone knew how the night would end as well." 

Dino flips them and gets close to Seonghwa "maybe I was, but either way someone is getting fucked." Dino growls, placing his hand on Seonghwa's neck and giving a squeeze. 

Seonghwa lets out a little moan just as the door open and he pulls Dino out, basically running the room. When Dino put the key card in and opens the door Seonghwa kisses him in an instant. The shorter flips them and kisses him again, this time pulling on his hair and eliciting a moan from the taller man. Dino then lifts him up by the top of his thighs and throws him on the bed. 

"Spread your legs for me, Babyboy." Dino demands, unbuttoning the black headed's boy pants. 

Seonghwa nods quickly and lifts up his hips to give access to Dino. He pulls his pants off and flips him over, seeing a plug through the panties.

"So the little whore likes to feel full all the time?" Dino asks, but more of a retorical question with the intent of degration. He notices the lace getting wetter and wetter.

That single line alone earns a keen from Seonghwa. Dino smiles at the man who was once put together and confident but now he was putty in Dino's hands. He pulls the panties to the side and pulls out the plug slowly. 

"Master please, I wanna taste you." Seonghwa whines at the feeling of the plug being pulled out. 

"Then kneel at the end of the bed and take your shirt off, leave the panties." Dino demands, sitting at the edge of the bed as Seonghwa stands in front of him slowly undressing and blushing and he takes the crop top off to reveal a lace bralette in the same colour of the panties. 

Once Seonghwa finishes he drops to his knees immediately and looks up at Dino with pleading eyes to which he gets a nod in response. Seonghwa unzips his pants and pushes them down, and Dino blushes a little at the fact he wasn't wearing underwear but that doesn't last for long. 

"Master, you're so big, is it going to fit?" Seonghwa whines, wrapping his hand around Dino's cock and looking on with what Dino would describe as amazement. 

"I'm sure it will, kitten. All you gotta go is try." Dino assures him, threading his hand through the tallers hair as Seonghwa puts his lips around the head of Dino's cock. 

He watches Seonghwa bob up and down half of Dino's cock, gurgling and making a mess for a few minutes until he remembered Seonghwa's reaction to being choked. So he presses down on Seonghwa's head do push him all the way down. It feels amazing and it's that much better to see Seonghwa gagging and moaning while bring choked on his cock while tears stream down his face. 

"Fuck, princess, you feel so good. But I bet you love being choked with masters cock. Don't you?" He coos, pulling the ravenette off his cock for a moment to breathe. 

Seonghwa nods and says "yes, yes please master. Princess loves it" and diving back in to try to deepthroat him, but still failing. Dino thrusts into his mouth, first slowly and holding him down on his dick. Soon he began to speed up, basically using the taller's mouth as a fleshlight. Seonghwa was moaning and gargling around his dick, he tried to sneak a hand around back to start fingering himself when Dino caught him and grabbed both of his wrists and held both of them with one hand. 

“You little whore, I gave you my cock and you’re so greedy that you want to touch yourself?” Dino tuts, thrusting again into Seonghwa’s mouth  _ hard.  _ “It seems like you deserve a punishment.” 

The submissive under nods and whines in agreement, relaxing his throat so he can be used as a toy. Dino looks down and groans, seeing the sight below him. Seonghwa looked absolutely ruined, precum and spit where running down his chin and there were tears running down his face. Shit, even his hair became a complete mess from the perfect style he had it in. 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.” Dino groans out, thrusting harder and pulling Seonghwa off for a moment to let him breathe. 

“Please, please, please, master. I need your cum, please can I have it? I promise I’ll be a good princess.” The ravenette begs, pleads. If someone walked in they would think that Seonghwa was begging for his life and not cock. That thought gave Dino some gradification so he thrust back into the submissive man’s mouth and used it as he pleased, the moans and gurgles only adding on to the knot that was forming below his stomach. He finally thrust all the way in and came down Seonghwa’s throat, Dino saw his eyes roll to the back of his head at the final action, being held him to helplessly swallow around the cock stuffed in this throat. 

Dino pulls out and looks down at Seonghwa, he sees a white puddle in between his legs. He pulls the man up by his hair and throws him on the bed. It didn’t matter that Seonghwa was taller than Dino. Seonghwa was skinny and Dino had muscle. 

“Keep your fucking ass up, apologize for the two things you did wrong, and apologize with every hit.” Dino growls in his ear, pressing his face into the bed. He gets up for a moment and opens a drawer, finding restraints so he cuffs up Seonghwa and gets to business. 

The first hit was Seonghwas least favourite, it was always dull in comparison and gave him none of the satisfaction his masocism demanded. However, he couldn’t help to let out a whine when Dino’s hand slapped is ass. He almost forgot to follow his orders. 

“Im sorry master for trying to touch myself without permission, im sorry master for cumming without permission and thank you master for punishing me.” Seonghwa whines, hit after hit after hit. He knew his ass was cherry red now, on the verge of bleeding, but would be a dark shade of purple in the morning. The thought alone made him whine. 

Dino pulled out a condom from the bedside table and forced Seonghwa’s head down. He slid a few fingers in there with some lube to make sure he was prepped, earning a moan from said man. Dino rolled on his condom and slammed in, immedietly keeping up an inhumane pace that kept it fast and hard, earning screams from the other. Dino pulls his hair back and kisses him before flipping him over and sliding his hand up to the taller man’s throat, pound him hard on his prostate. 

“Master, master please, please,  _ please, _ let me cum.” he manages to get out before becoming so fucked out he’s a babbling mess. Dino doesnt give in just yet, he knows that the man wouldn’t dare without permission. He squeezes the sides of Seonghwas neck for just enough to give him the feeling of being high. 

He pounds him even more before moaning, “Fuck princess, I gonna cum. Cum with me.” 

Seonghwa nods quickly, letting out a scream when Dino pushes all the way in for the last time  _ hard _ and fills his insides with sticky cum. The sensation was enough to trigger another orgasm out of the submissive man, panties now completely ruined and soaked with cum. 

Dino pulls out, uncuffs Seonghwa and gets a towel to wipe them both down. After that he finds a bottle of water and a chocolate bar, a sound from his phone alerted him to reality. He fished it out his pants and looked at the text. 

**_Dk-hyung:_ ** _ i planted some cameras to make sure no one was going to kill you, hope you aren't mad.  _

**_DK-hyung:_ ** _ oh wow, that was hot. Are you sure you didn’t break him? Anyway, spend the night there. I explained and Jeonghan helped me convince S.Coups to let you stay the night to take care of him.  _

**_Dk-Hyung:_ ** _ submissives are extremely vulnerable and sensitive after the actual act is over so make sure to feed him, get him something to drink, praise him and cuddle him. _

Dino blushed at the texts but remembered at split second later that he had a man he needed to take care of. So, he got back in bed with Seonghwa and put him in his lab, giving him food and water. Dino praised him and they eventually just started chatting normally until they fell asleep, limbs entangled. 

In the morning Dino made a move to get out of bed when a hand grabbed onto his wrist. Dino turned to see a smiling Seonghwa. 

“I need your number. I want to meet up with you again.” Seonghwa says, getting out of bed as well and wrapping his arms around Dino’s neck to look into his eyes. 

Dino looks away and mutters “I don’t date.” before breaking free of Seonghwa’s hold. But the words that he heard next got him to look back at taller man. 

“I don’t either. You were just the best fuck I’ve had ever and I’ll be damned if I never get that again.” Seonghwa says and holds his hand out expectantly, waiting for Dino to hand over his phone and thanks him once he does. They get dressed and leave in a comfortable silence before saying goodbye and going their separate ways. Dino looks down at his phone to see that DK sent him directions to the headquarters and has never been so thankful. He walks down and feels two sets of vibrations and pulls out his phone to see two texts. 

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _ hey its Seonghwa _

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _ Literally anytime you want to fuck text me _

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _ like, literally any time and I’ll come asap _

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _ God, fuck, I sound so desperate and clingy and needy. Its just that your cock is so good. I don’t know what it is but its fucking addicting.  _

Dino gives a chuckle and sends back some explicit texts of his own before pocketing his phone and opening the door the the headquarters and making a beeline to his room. But before he could go and wash the smell of sex and sweat off him Woozi steps in his way. 

“Hey, kid. I need your phone. I need to install vpns and encrypt it.” Woozi says, and Dino just gives him the phone before immediately going the bathroom and taking a shower. Once he is done he exits the room and hears faint talking from outside the door. 

“Dude, I was just encrypting his phone and he has fucking Park Seonghwa from Ateez being a slut for him.” He heard Dino say

“Normally, I would say to tell him to break it off but with knowing how powerful Ateez is this could be really good.” He hears another voice, one he cant reconise so by process of elimination he decides it’s the leader and he gets disinterested and if they want to talk to him about it, they will. Dino walks away from the door and Woozi opens it suddenly right as Dino dropped his towel. He gives a shriek with earns an eyeroll from the older. 

“Kid, stop being such a damn pussy. We all are gay and we all have seen dicks. Anyway, here is your phone.” Woozi says, tossing Dino’s phone on his bed and walking away casually. 

Dino decides to shake it off and continue with his day. Jeonghan gave him a training schedule. Alternating from fighting and weapons in the morning and everything else at night and everything else in the morning and fighting and weapons at night. Dino always ends the days bruised, sore and tired. But as days turned into weeks he felt the soreness go away, he got better at combat and using weapons and noticed the muscles that adorned his arms, torso and legs. He went to bed feeling tired but finally ready and confident in his skills but that would not prepare him for what he would hear when he woke up when Dk told him. 

“Get ready kid, boss thinks you’re ready to test.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Pancaku and I are taking a break for 1-2 months. We are both going to be busy with the start of school and it'll give us time to plan ahead because our current system is just telling the other person what we wrote after we wrote it which slows down the process


	6. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some updated

So pancaku has decided to quit. I am going to take a hiatus to write a bunch of chapters so I can post consistently. 

And every single time I get someone to write a fic with me they end up quitting a few chapters in. It’s so fucking frustrating.

So if you want to work on this, please contact me and know that it’s a commitment. I no longer want any co authors who write a few chapters than abandon the work.

_________________________

Hey, it's Pancaku here, I just wanted to let you guys know why I did it.  
Me and thatolikid worked it all out and I want to let you know I'm quitting because this has become something I struggle to keep up with.   
I'm tarting the second year of university and I have another bunch of things in my real life I'm caught up with and caused me to delay too much and be unmotivated (if someone follows my other works, know I've been posting less frequently)

The other author has been very very kind and very very patient with me, but I feel like I can't fit everything and I have to quit something.  
I'm sorry if I let you guys down, but please continue to support Thatolikid, read this story, and help him find a new coauthor, he deserves all the love♡


	7. Another update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more updates

So right now I want to do some requests so please leave them below. Please say what ship, other characters you want, if it's an au, any smut. I would like to write it how you want it. 

So yeah please leave them below!


	8. Not a chapter but information you want to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information

I made an Instagram so I can update you guys more than having to upload many many chapters with updates

The account is @wonwoos_paws


	9. Bend or break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing day

NoGetting the news that Dino was ready to test gave him a jolt of terror and excitement, so he got out of bed and stripped out of his clothes. He turned on the shower and let the water run down his body. If he was honest with himself, he was ready to die today so he stood there thinking of all the ways the other members would try to trick him. Dino turned off the shower once he was clean and moved out the bathroom, deciding to get a pair of skinny jeans on with a hoodie. 

He walks to the kitchen, noticing no one is around but shrugs it off as them preparing for the test. He makes some eggs and chugs some orange juice, he needed the energy. While he was sitting and moving the pieces of egg from the plate to his mouth. He was almost finished when DK walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You better be ready. We will have some ice packs for you” Dk says and laughs at Dino’s puzzled look “I think you’re gonna do just fine but still get your ass beat good”

Dino gives a little chuckle as he stood up and threw his plate in the sink and turned back around to DK who was starting to walk. They eventually ended up to a big warehouse (usually used for other trainings). Dino poked his head inside and looked around. So far he saw Hoshi, Jun and Mingyu on the mat. DK pat's his shoulder and nods for him to go. 

"See you on the other side kid." He says, ruffling Dino's hair. 

Dino sighs and walks forward, stretching his arms then pausing to stretch his legs. He was told that he was going to fight Hoshi first. He had 20 minutes. 

Mingyu and Jun backed off and let Hoshi approach Dino. Hoshi went to go in for a handshake but Dino knew better so when they clasped hands Dino took it as an opportunity to attack the other man. 

"Wow, kid has learned skills" he smiles, getting back up. Dino and Hoshi walk circles around each other before Hoshi quickly lands a blow to Dino's side, which Dino quickly grabs his arm and remembers some points Hoshi taught him and pokes them, disabling that arm. Hoshi raised his eyebrows and had a little smile. He took the opportunity to sweep Dino's legs from under him and hit a point so his foot doesn't work. Hoshi then climbed on top of him and Dino sees the split second opportunity to flip them and does so, using his hands to hold Hoshi's non limp one before attacking the points he knew would disarm him. 

He stands up and gets a hit in the side from Jun, Dino winces. He knew he should have seen this coming, kneeling on the ground before getting back up quickly and landing a kick on his stomach. Jun stumbles back but runs forward just as quickly. 

The fight came to stalemate, both Dino and Jun panting once the timer ran out. Which Dino asks "Am I not gonna fight Mingyu?" 

He pulls Dino up and shakes his head. "Nope. Knife throwing. You have to do the same or better as me" Mingyu says, handing him a bottle of water. 

Dino nods and takes a gulp before following Mingyu to the corner of the room with 2 targets. There were 10 knives each. Dino stood next to Mingyu. Before this moment and after Mingyu kidnapped him he only thought that the taller man as an overgrown puppy. Yet, now, seeing his serious demeanor, his focus and his smile gave him a small sense of fear. When Mingyu isn't being a puppy, he's a dog with knashing teeth that bite. 

Mingyu lines up his shot. He throws his knife, throwing it effortlessly from his hand. It scored a nine. Ok, Dino could do this. Dino aims his arms and does the motions a few times before taking a breath in and reeling back. He flings his arm forward and breathes out. A nine. They keep going back and forth. Tied. It's down to this, Mingyu looks a little frazzled. He takes his last breath in and throws the knife, it flies through the air and lands in the dead center. Dino closes his eyes and takes a breath. He steadies his stance and draws his arm back. The flicks it forward and releases, the knife almost going in slow motion. It hits center, good enough for him to pass. Mingyu turns to him and gives him a hug. 

After the fighting portion they test his sniping skills, hacking skills, knowledge of drugs and connections and his translations. He passed all of them, some with flying colours and some scraping by. 

He reaches to where S.coups was and he stands up clapping before outstretching his arms to pull him in to a hug. Dino had a funny feeling in his stomach, however he goes in for the hug but he feels the older's hand move a little. Right before S.Coups was about to shoot Dino pushes the gun to the ceiling with a smile, a smile that was met with another one of the man in front of him. 

"Welcome to Shining Diamond"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I'm so sorry it's late. I have had no motivation to write and writers block but here you go. I know it's short but it'll pick up. I wanted to give you guys something at least.


	10. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino makes it

He did it.  
He fucking did it.  
Dino was now a member of Shining Diamond. 

He was yanked out of his moment of awe with DK hugging him and giving him a big kiss on the cheek, which Dino fake gagged and pushed him away. DK responded with a laugh and put an arm around Dino’s shoulders before Seungkwan did the same as they walked back to the dorm. 

“I knew you can do it kid, you’re one of us.” he said, pulling him into the living room where there was alcohol and Vernon sitting there. “Oh and S.coups doesn’t like any members doing any drugs other than weed and no weed on missions. If you do he will make you know you’re on thin ice.” 

Dino nods as he was handed a shot by Hoshi, who was sitting in between Woozi and Mingyu before pouring one for himself and started passing around shots to everyone as they sat down. S.Coups stood up and everyone went to silence. 

“Y’know, I first didn’t quite believe in you and thought that you were lying just to save your ass. But seeing you now makes me realise how much of a powerful person you will be. Good job.” S.Coups said, raising a glass and adding “To Lee Chan” before taking a shot. 

Everyone followed suit, Dino thought for a moment before saying “I think when we are in public you can call me Dino, I think going around and saying my name will cause undue attention.” 

Everyone nods and accepts this, Dino notices S.Coups leave the room but he pushes it to the back of his mind thinking he was just going to do some work. At this point, Hoshi took 5 shots and started to be all kissy towards Woozi, which Woozi obliged to his kisses once. Dino looked confused and The8 starts chuckling. 

“They are dating, they may seem like they should hate each other but in some weird way it worked out.” The8 says

“He may be an idiot but he is my idiot.” Woozi says and Dino nods. 

The8 finishes his glass of wine before getting up and saying “I’m gonna head to bed. I have an early mission tomorrow.” he gives a kiss to Jun before getting up and leaving the room. 

DK picks up on his confusion, “Minghao and Jun are dating but Jun is ace so they have a semi-open relationship. I’m pretty sure that S.coups, Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo are the only monogamous couples.”

Dino nods before going back to chatting about recent news with other gangs until S.Coups comes back in with two people. One had silver hair, heavy eye makeup and several piercings to boot. The other had black hair and a good amount of tattoos on his arms. They both came up to Dino and everyone backed away, the silver-haired man was the first to speak. 

“Hi, I’m Taemin. I am here to do your piercing, where would you like it?” he asked Dino. 

If Dino was honest with himself he didn’t really want a piercing but he decided on his ear as it was the most normal, “I would like to pierce my ear.” he says then Taemin starts to disinfect the area around him and gathers his supplies. He makes the mark on Dino’s ear and shows it to him, which earns a nod of approval. Two minutes later he has jewelry in his ear. 

The next person to come up was a man named Kevin, who was a tattoo artist. By now, the room cleared out a fair bit and Dino and Kevin talked about their tattoo. Dino eventually settled on a small diamond on his ribcage. 

After the Taemin and Kevin left Dino had a few more shots with the members before going back to his room and the second his head hit the pillow, he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this was so bad. I just wanted to get something out before school starts up again. remember comments and kudos always motivate me. I have so much planned so expect that in the next months. I don't want to restrict myself to a posting schedule because it'll be too stressful for me. Anyway happy new year!


	11. Boom boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all, I’m slowly getting over writers block and I have some good ideas and plot lines coming up. For now enjoy this and comments always motivate me to write!
> 
> Also, I want to work on a one shot collection so I'll link the fic in the end notes and leave your requests!

Dino woke up by someone tapping him on the face. Dino blearily opens his eyes and groans. “Up and at ‘em, kid. We have a briefing on our mission today, so get up.” DK says, pulling away  
from Dino once he saw him open his eyes.

Dino sighs and jumps in the shower. He lets the streams of water run over his body, he is excited and nervous for the mission. How was it going to go? How was it going to turn out? Dino turns off the water and steps out, he wraps a towel around his waist and walks to his closet and opens up the door. He looks at his options so he chooses black jeans and a button down that he makes sure he can move in. Dino grabs his phone and wallet and walks out to where everyone was already getting a briefing. As he sits down Seungkwan gives him a cup of ramen, which he responds by giving him a thankful look, and the meeting starts.

S.coups starts with a presentation of the mission.  
“So, we will break into the headquarters of Lyon HQ, we have to take out the big leaders and take the info and money they owe us.” he starts and eventually goes into the little details of the information. Dino is told that he would be going in with Jun and DK, to try and get in peacefully.

They all walk to separate cars, Dino decides to go in the car with Jun and Dk. As they start driving, Dino looks out the window and hums to himself as they get to the destination. Once DK parks he hands Dino a gun and tells him to put in the waistband of his jeans and to not take it out until he gets the go ahead from woozi, who gave them all in ear wires.

Dino gets out of the car and steels his nerves. In the distance he notices a familiar grey-haired mullet, he just assumes that Ateez is here for backup so he follows DK and Jun in as they walk through the entrance and a guard tries to attack them. DK pulls out a gun and immediately shoots the guy in the face, the bubbly and joking man that was there was replaced with a calm and cool one. It took a moment for Dino to register what happened and when Jun saw the look on his face he whispers in his ear.

“Don’t worry too much, you’ll need to not care. You are gonna go into the boss on your own so you will need to kill him.” Jun says, moving along the hallways, gun drawn and on alert. The rest of the walk goes well because The8, Hoshi and Mingyu went ahead and took all the other guards out.

They eventually got to the end of the corridor and there was a set of mirrored door and two other hallways that went left and right. The8 secretly sneaks next to Dino and hands him a bomb to put by the door before disappearing again. DK and Jun give him a nod before going their separate ways and Dino sticks the bomb to the door before pressing a button and standing back, plugging his ears.  
The bomb went off and startled Dino before he pulled himself together and loaded his gun before walking through the door with his gun pointed in front of him. Dino walks throug the smoke and rubble to the elaborately decorated type boardroom. there he sees the boss sitting at the head.

"so, you're the new meat from Shining Diamond. I don't know why the hell they would send you to kill me." He says, standing up.

Dino makes eye contact and says "probably because you werent expecting me, motherfucker." Before shooting him in the knee before  
running to the man and taking the gun out of his hands and hitting the pressure points to disable his arms. He kicks the gun away from the man, just in case.

He presses the muzzle of the gun to the base of the older man's head." Goodbye you sick fuck." he snarls before cocking the gun and pulled the trigger.

Dino thought that killing someone would have more of an effect on him. But after seeing the man's head blown to bits, it wasn't that bad. Maybe he was desensitied to blood and gore from watching Jeonghan's torture sessions. Dino looks at his gun with disgust, he finds a rag in a drawer in the desk. As he's wiping down his gun and looking for the case he was tasked with getting he heard a familar voice. He raises his gun regardless, pointing to the sound of the voice.

"You do not know sexy you are with a gun." Seonghwa says, walking out of the shadows with his hands up. "Especially when it's pointed at me."

Dino chuckles, he steps toward Seonghwa and wraps a hand around the smaller man's throat, his thumb resting on his lower lip. "And just when I thought you couldn't be any more of a whore. If the thought me with a gun gets you that hot and bothered meet me at the sapphire hotel at 10pm. Bring anything you'll want to use."

Seonghwa has a blush creeping on his face as Dino pulls his hand away. Dino gets back to looking for the case, Seonghwa decided to join him. As almost they could read each others mind, Dino wanted to bend Seonghwa over a desk and tuck him stupid and Seonghwa wanted the exact same thing. As Dino looks under the desk and he finds the case, he holds it up to show Seonghwa.

"Thank you for your help but I've got to run." He says, but before he can start walking he feels a  
pair of lips on his. Dino decides to indulge him by deepening the kiss then pulling away.

Dino runs and jumps over the rubble and runs out to the car that DK was in. Dino hands him the case then gets in the front seat. As DK drove, he thought the kiss he began to wonder if the other boy had feelings for him. He had to admit, he was beggining to like the idea of them as a couple. If they were just fuck buddies then why would Seonghwa kiss him like that?

"How was your first blood?" DK asks, bringing Dino out of his thoughts.DK looked forward on the road with a smile.

"Not as bad as I thought, but maybe I'm just desensitized to it because of all the torture sessions Jeonghan made me  
watch." He says back, chuckling a little. "It's around 6, do you think I'll be free by 10? I have somewhere I need to be."

DK nods "Yep. S. coups will just want to debrief then thats it. "He replies, "why? Do you have a little fox that  
needs attention?" DK looks at Dino and wiggles his eyebrows.

Dino blushes and nods. "But I think he will want to be more serious. He kissed me before I left. I'm not opposed to the idea of going on coffee dates with him." he comments.

They spend the last bit of the car ride talking about relationships. As DK parks he turns to Dino and says "I'm happy I'm rooming with you. You're a cool kid."

He nods and gets out of the car and sees everyone else heading to the boardroom. He sees DK with the case and smiles to himself. He sits down at a chair and gives the information he has and they all chip in.

After an hour they finish up and Dino makes a beeline to their room to take a shower. He strips off his clothes and tosses his dirty (and bloodstained) clothes into the hamper before stepping into the warm stream of water. He washes his hair and starts to wash his body when his phone pinged, he dries off a hand before grabbing it and unlocks his phone. Seonghwa had sent him a video of him wearing lacey panties, but they were moved to the side while he was riding a dildo and moaning his name. the sight made his blood rush south, he strokes himself a few times before sending a short video of Dino jerking himself off and adds the caption 'do me a favour and wait like a good little slut’ He turns of his phone as he pumps his dick, eventually thrusting into his hand, imagining it was Seonghwa. He finishes and turns off the water and wraps a towel around himself.

He faces the mirror and plugs in the hair dryer and starts to do his hair. Eventually, Dino gets it dry and decides that's good enough, as it'll get messed up anyway. He walks to his closet and decides on black jeans and a hoodie. 

He grabs his wallet and his phone and hops in a car, putting in the address and driving. once he was there, Seonghwa sent him a message with the room number. Dino arrives and parks, walking into the lobby then taking the elevator up. Dino walks along the hallway to Seonghwa's room, he knocks on the door and he notices it was open.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fic where you can request one shots!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661579/chapters/72929598


End file.
